7 Little Monsters
('''NOTE: '''Author thought it violated the first amendment that this was deleted on the Creepypasta wiki) You all have seen the T.V. show 7 Little Monsters on the PBS bookworm bunch. But what you don't know is the dark past behind the show and its eight main characters. The Mom was the first to go. She was born in 1869 in the Polish countryside. As the daughter of farmers, she had to be one herself. When she was 30, she got married to a mean Russian man who would constantly beat her. One day in 1901, he suffocated her, and she died. She never had children, but was given a chance in the afterlife to raise children, monster children; seven of them to be exact. One was originally a girl named Louise. She was born in New York City in 1914, just as World War I was starting. She was born into a wealthy family. During her childhood, she always dreamed to fly. She would make glider designs on her freetime. One day in 1930, she had built a working model and tested it by jumping off the roof of her penthouse. But her design was flawed, and she fell to the streets below, and died. In her monster form, she has wings, fulfilling her dream of flight. Two was originally a man named Paul, he was a doctor who performed nose surgeries. He had an abnormal nose himself, due to the fact that he broke it as a child, and it heeled in a grotesque long outward facing way. One day in 1942, he accidentally served an anesthesia gas line during a surgery and was asphyxiated. In his monster form, he has a long smooth nose, like how he always wanted it. Three was a boy named Thomas. As a son of a drunk, he was often abused. Over the years, he became insane, and he assumed different personalities on a regular basis. One day in 1947, he committed suicide by hanging himself. In his monster form, he still takes on different personalities, but in a comical way. Four was originally a boy named Jim. Jim was a very cocky boy. He would often point out the obvious in things and become envious and over confident. One day in 1950, he was tormenting an upper-classman, when he was flung out of an open window. He fell and snapped his neck. In his monster form, he is still very overconfident and cocky. Five was originally a man named Kyle. When he was 12, he was hit on the head hard by a baseball. He suffered massive brain damage, and he was sent to an asylum due to his inability to speak and keep his tongue in his mouth. He died in 1965 when he was 24. In his monster form, he is still an idiot, but he is very healthy and his new family loves him. Six was originally a woman named Nadine. When she was in high school, she was in the dance squad. She loved dancing, especially ballet. When she was 23, she auditioned for a Broadway musical for Swan Lake (her favorite ballet). Sadly, she did not make the cut and was very depressed about and committed suicide via overdose in 1976. In her monster, she still has a talent of dancing and is the best dancer in Centerville. Seven was originally a man named Peter. He worked for Lockeed Martin as an engineer. He was fascinated by robotics since he was a child. When he graduated from college, he got his job at Lockeed Martin, designing robots for the military. He always dreamed of someday making robots who could remove appendages and their heads. Sadly his dream never came true. In the summer of 1998, his workplace was struck by an earthquake and he was pulverized by a falling shelf. In his monster form, he has the ability to screw his head on and off. The family lives in a spiritual purgatory (Centerville) which is in the form of a large city. Each one of them are happy with each other, but long for their previous lives. Maybe, when their monster form dies (except for the mom who is a person), they might be born into their previous family. If not, they will be forever alone to linger in this state of purgatory. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:THERY Category:Blatant Ripoffs